


Quick Time

by RK Ten Hundred (Shokubenii)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Flash Fiction, M/M, short and sweet, well this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokubenii/pseuds/RK%20Ten%20Hundred
Summary: It be like that sometimes, you know. One minute you're waiting for your best friend to come back and the next, you're mad he's home.





	Quick Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [headraline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headraline/gifts).



He wasn’t sure how it happened.

One moment, Connor was trying to sit as small as possible to stay out of Markus’ way and the next, he’s a writhing mess beneath the other man. This man, who, for the better part of two weeks, had come to help Josh make repairs to the house. Whenever Connor came over, Markus was usually busy, nodding in passing for manners’ sake.

This day was no different but yet—.

“M-Markus,” Connor tried around a helpless gasp, eyes barely focusing past the tongue laving at a nipple and the large, calloused hand around his dick. Markus hummed his acknowledgement around the hardened nub, drawing a guttural moan from the brunette beneath him.

Connor kept meaning to push the other off him, but five of his fingers dug themselves into the golden skin and the other five gripped the arm of the sofa behind his head, feebly grounding himself to reality.

A sudden absence of mouth brought momentary clarity. Connor tried to blink the blurry image of the living room into focus, only for it to bleed into a black veil at the sudden wet warmth around his cock.

But the surprised keen that tumbled from his lips seemed to dispel the delicious heat and snapped the room back into focus. Connor turned a dark look to Markus through thick eyelashes and felt himself twitch and the unbridled want reflected in the heated hetero-chromatic eyes above.

Markus was standing then, beside the couch with a hand cupped around his own hardened length, straining against his work pants. The dark skinned man licked his lips, smoldering gaze raking across Connor’s disheveled form. He nodded toward the front door.

“Josh’s outside.”

The mention of his best friend spurred Connor into a flurry of flustered movement. He fumbled to right himself, silently bemoaning the need to hide the struggling tent in his basketball shorts.

Finally fixed, he looked up…

And willfully ignored the disappointment coursing through him to find Markus long gone.

Also the rubbing of his sensitive head against the fabric of his pants.

Instead he turned what he hoped wasn’t a too-nervous smile toward the opening front door.

_Ah, shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Gift to the wonderful Headraline who took us all on a ride to remember. Just a small token of appreciation to greatness.
> 
> One hell of a tease, amirite?


End file.
